norn9fandomcom-20200222-history
Nanami Shiranui
Nanami Shiranui (不知火 七海 Shiranui Nanami) is the youngest of the heroines in the series. She is a very talented ninja and a member of the Norn ship. She is voiced by Asami Seto. Appearance Nanami has short wavy blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a fully sleeved sailor top but unlike Koharu and Mikoto, she has a black tie in the middle instead of a red ribbon, this black tie was Heishi's but he gave it to her since he bought a checkered one, Nanami thinks that the red ribbon didn't suit her so she accepted Heishi's tie. This is paired with a black godet skirt with a white outline near the edges. She is also wearing black stockings and below-the-knees brown boots. In Last Era, her civilians attire consist Light blue Shawl with dark blue line and white circle pattern. Inside her shawl, she wearing white shirt. dark brown short with black leggings and dark purple shoes. for her headwear, she wear white Berret. Personality Nanami has a quiet personality but is actually a talented kunoichi (female ninja) and has excellent physical ability and is. She has a dark past and seems to hate her own ability, which is to erase other people's memories. Thus, she tries to not get too close with other people, so that she won't get hurt when she has to makes them forget something, or even about her. Her ability makes her relationship dynamics with the three men interesting but complicated. History Her family descends from a long line of ninja, dating back to very old times. Although they were descendants of famous ninjas, her family farms for a living. But due to her ability, her family slowly rose back to fame. From the time she was a young child, she had been erasing others' memories as ordered by her father (including Senri's memories of his older brother, Akito). Although after getting to know them, she started doubting her father's orders. However, she still followed orders and erased Senri's memories while he was talking about how great his brother was. Ability * Erasing memories Nanami has the power to erase people's memories. When she was younger, she had been ordered to erase other people's memories in the name of erasing pain, sadness and suffering. However, Nanami resents her ability and is afraid of it. * Exceptional physical ability As a ninja, Nanami has excellent physical abilities and agility. * Exellent way with tools Aside from her powers and physical ability, Nanami is also very talented with ninja weapons, namely: kunais. As shown in Heishi's route, she immediately used her kunai to defend herself from him when he was going to hug her. * Erasing her presence Nanami is also very good at erasing her presence which is the reason why she is not often noticed. This ability makes her the perfect ninja to hire for tailing someone or collecting information. Trivia * Nanami's personality is similiar to that of Blanc from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists